tmntfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Aishinsui/Siła rodziny
Już się nie witam tylko przejde już do konkretów... Tak wiem.. jestem nienormalna i mam tego świadomość... No ale co poradzić... wena nie sługa...Napisałam nastepne opo i tym razem widząc jak dużo jest tu fanów Rapha zrobiłam historię skupiającą się głównie na nim i jego "żółwim charakterku" :) Rozdziały bedą w niedziele ale dokładnych godzin wam nie podam... To co... ruszamy... ................................................................... ''Rozdział I ~Nieopanowany charakter~ W weekendowy wieczór chłopaki urządzili sobie trening. Raph od rana miał zły humor i wszystko go denerwowało. Był nie do wytrzymania. Jego bracia mieli go już powyżej końca bandany. Nie zabieraliby go ze sobą gdyby nie kazał im Splinter. -Ile czasu my mamy tu ślęczeć, Leo?-denerwował się Raphael. -Tak długo aż skończymy trening!-odparł poirytowany docinkami brata żółw. -A kto ci kazał w ogóle go przeprowadzać?-ciągną zaczynając kipieć z wściekłości. -Splinter, geniuszu!-wydarł się niebieskooki. Stojąc z boku Donnie westchną ciężko. -Znowu skaczą sobie do gardeł-rzekł.-Mikey, przypomnij mi, która to już kłótnia? Młodszy brat policzył szybko na palcach. -Pięćset siedemdziesiąta ósma-odparł. -Super, dopisz do kalendarza a ja rozdzielę ich-powiedział. Podszedł do Lea i Rapha. Wcisnął się miedzy żółwie odpychając od siebie. -Opanujcie się!-krzyknął podenerwowany.-Zachowujecie się jak zwierzęta w klatce! -Co tu się dzieje?-spytał znajomy, łagodny głos. Chłopaki popatrzyli za siebie. -April!-wykrzykną radośnie Donnie.-A co ty tu robisz? -Przyszłam zobaczyć co się stało-odparła.-Drzecie się tak, że słychać was dziesięć ulic stąd. Widząc Donniego odpychającego Leonardo i Raphaela westchnęła ciężko. -No ręce opadają!-powiedziała znudzonym głosem.-Znów się kłócą? -Nie, co ty?-zaprzeczył Leo.- To tylko drobna sprzeczka. -Mhm…sprzeczka którą słyszy jedna czwarta miasta- rzekła nie wierząc. -Zaczniemy ten trening?-spytał zniecierpliwiony Mikey.-Nudzi mi się. Leonardo i Raph odsunęli się od siebie a Donnie upadł na ziemię. Raphael cały czas patrzył na starszego brata złowrogo warcząc. On natomiast spojrzał na niego z wściekłością. April siadła na krawężniku budynku patrząc na ćwiczenia przyjaciół. Gdy mieli przerzucić przeciwnika na drugą stronę żółw z czerwoną bandaną nie mógł pohamować swego charakteru i cisną Mikey’ m tak daleko, że ten wpadł na dziewczynę po czym oboje spadli z dachu. Żółw na szczęście złapał się parapetu jednego z okien a nastolatka jego nogi. -Trzymasz się, April?- spytał Michelangelo. -Trzymam, trzymam-odparła. Leo wraz z Donniem podbiegli do krawędzi i wciągnęli ich z powrotem na dach. Ręka April poślizgnęła się. Dziewczyna puściła nogę przyjaciela jednak w porę złapał ją Donatello. Pomógł jej wejść na dach. Raph stał zmieszany. -Co ty zrobiłeś?-spytał wystraszony Leo.- Mogli przez ciebie zginąć. -Ja…ja nie chciałem-tłumaczył żółw.-Nie wiem jak to się stało. -Mam cię dość, Raph-rzekł.- Przez twój niepohamowany charakter denerwujesz i krzywdzisz wszystkich wokół. -Może gdyby April go złapała to nic by się nie stało-powiedział patrząc chłodno na przyjaciółkę. -Zaraz, zaraz-wtrąciła.-Ty uważasz, że to moja wina? -Mogłaś coś zrobić-dodał złoszcząc się. -Wiesz co, Raph-powiedziała wkurzona.-Teraz przegiąłeś. Odwróciła się na pięcie odchodząc. -Jak ty mogłeś?-rzekł wściekły Donnie.-Przecież to ty rzuciłeś Mikey’ m. Jak możesz zwalać winę na April? Żółw pobiegł za dziewczyną. -Ona ma racje-dodał najmłodszy.-Przegiąłeś. Donatello tymczasem rozmawiał z przyjaciółką. -April, wiesz jaki jest Raph-zaczął.- Nie przejmuj się tym co mówi. -Wiem, że ma trudny charakter ale tak czy inaczej jego słowa mnie zabolały-odparła.- I nie chce go na razie widzieć. Dziewczyna poszła do domu. Bracia byli wściekli na Raphaela. On natomiast z poczuciem winy milczał. Żółwie wróciły do kryjówki nie odzywając się do niego. Rozdział II ~Lekcja dla Rapha~ Następnego dnia sytuacja w kryjówce wciąż była napięta. Donnie, Leo i Mikey traktowali Rapha jak powietrze. Splinter miał już tego dość. -Raphael, na temat twojego charakteru rozmawialiśmy już wile razy-powiedział spokojnie.-Nic nie wywnioskowałeś z tych nauk? -Sensei, ja miałem po prosty zły dzień-odparł syn. -To nie jest wytłumaczenie Raphaelu-rzekł mistrz. -Nie musiałeś rzucać tak Mikey’ m-wtrącił Leo. -I nie miałeś prawa obrażać April!-zawtórował Donnie. -Raphael, chyba wiesz co teraz powinieneś zrobić-powiedział Splinter. -Tak, sensei-spuścił głowę żółw. Jak na zawołanie w tej samej chwili do kryjówki weszła April. -Cześć chłopcy- powiedziała. Widząc ją Raph podszedł do dziewczyny. Nastolatka popatrzyła na niego bombardując chłodnym spojrzeniem. Przyjaciel czuł się coraz bardziej zmieszany. -Słuchaj, chciałem ci… powiedzieć, że cię…-uwiązł mu głos w gardle.-Przepraszam. April zdziwiły nieco słowa Raphaela. -Możesz powtórzyć?-poprosiła nadstawiając ucho. Żółw przekręcił oczami wzdychając. Zastanowił się czy ma powiedzieć to jeszcze raz. -Przepraszam cię!- rzekł głośniej. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od niego zasłaniając uszy. -Przeprosiny przyjęte- odparła. Wtem ni stąd ni zowąd rozbłysnął jasny portal z którego wyskoczyła nowa znajoma żółwi. -Renet?-zdziwił się Leo.- A co ty tu robisz? -Słuchajcie, możecie mi pomóc?-spytała.-Mam świetny pomysł. -O, nie!-powiedział gwałtowni Raph.- Nie dam się namówić na kolejną podróż w czasie. -Ja ci chętnie pomogę, Renet-zgodził się Michelangelo. -Zaczekaj Mikey-zatrzymała go rudowłosa.-Jam mogę jej pomóc. I tak nie mam co robić. Nastolatka podeszła do dziewczyny po czym wyciągnęła do niej rękę. -Jestem April-przedstawiła się. -A ja Renet-odpowiedziała Mistrzyni Czasu podając dłoń przyjaciółce żółwi. Obie skierowały się w stronę iskrzącego przejścia. -Ale wrócę, prawda?- spytała podenerwowana szesnastolatka. -Spokojnie, nic ci nie będzie-odparł Renet. Dziewczyny wskoczyły do portalu. -April, czekaj!-zawołał Donnie, ale było już za późno. Mikey siedział obrażony. To on chciał pomóc Renet. Jego bracia patrząc na niego zaczęli po cichu chichotać. Najmłodszy jednak słyszał ich śmiechy. -I z czego tak rechoczecie?-spytał poirytowany. -Z twojej miny-odrzekł donnie wciąż chichocząc. Mikey faktycznie miał śmieszną minę. Z zadartą do góry głową i rękami złożonymi na krzyż patrzył w górę. -Raphaelu, chodź ze mną-powiedział Splinter. Żółw zdziwił się. Wszedł za mistrzem do dojo. -Posłuchaj mnie, mój synu-zaczął szczur.-Spędziłem wiele czasu starając się utemperować twój charakter lecz teraz widzę, że nadal nie potrafisz zapanować nad nim. -Posłuchaj co ci chcę powiedzieć. Miałem kiedyś kuzyna z którym bardzo dobrze się dogadywałem. Jednak pewnego pokłóciliśmy się. Nie mogłem wówczas pohamować swej złości i padło o kilka słów za dużo. Od tego czasu nie odezwał się do mnie. -Może cię sprowokował?-zaproponował Raph. -Nie, on mnie nie sprowokował gdyż to ja zacząłem- odparł ciężko wzdychając.-Uważaj mój synu byś nie popełnił tego samego błędu co ja. Jedno niepotrzebne słowo i możesz stracić swych braci. Pamiętaj o tym. -Hai, sensei-przytaknął syn. Gdy Splinter wyszedł, Raphael zamyślił się zostając sam w dojo. Zrozumiał, ze jeśli nie zapanuje nad swym temperamentem to może stracić rodzinę. Rozdział III ~ Słowa zmieniające życie~ Wieczorem atmosfera w kryjówce uspokoiła się. Raph przerosił swych braci za wczorajszą „szopkę”. Jednak sam wciąż czuł niepokój. W jego głowie brzmiały słowa mistrza, które go przeraziły. Bał się, że może nadejść taki dzień, gdy nie zahamuje złości i wypowie za dużo słów a one poróżnią go z rodzeństwem. -Raph, wszystko z tobą okay?-spytał Mikey widząc, że brat jest jakiś nieswój. -Tak, wszystko dobrze-odparł żółw. -Jesteś jakiś dziwny- mówił dalej.- Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Raphael czuł, że zaraz rozwiąże mu się język. Lecz niespodziewanie znikąd rozbłysnął żółtobiały portal. Żółw odetchnął z ulgą. Z przejścia wyskoczyły April i Renet. -Aaaa!!!-wystraszył się Michelangelo chowając za Leo.- Co to jest?! Najmłodszy bał się nie bez powodu. Dziewczyny były czarne jak smoła. Kaszlały ciemnym dymem i śmierdziały jak spalona guma. W pierwszej chwili nikt ich nie poznał. April ułożyła więc swoje potargane włosy a Renet otrzepała z ramion sadze. -To wy?-spytał Leo.- Co się wam stało? -Renet twierdziła, że może zmienić historię-odpowiedziała rudowłosa.- Uparła się by ocalić wszystkie księgozbiory z biblioteki w Aleksandrii zanim spłoną. -No i?-dociekał Donnie.- Udało się? -Nie-odparła dziewczyna.- Cały dzień przenosiłyśmy je w złe miejsce. -Wydawało mi się, że składamy je w dobre miejsce-tłumaczyła Pani Czasu. -Pięćdziesiąt metrów od budynku a dookoła były palmy-odrzekła ironicznie April. -A co to jest?-spytał Donnie zbierając palcem ciemny pyl z ręki przyjaciółki. -Sadza-zakaszlała.- Ogień nas trochę osmolił. -Co za durny pomysł-wtrącił Raph.- Historii nie da się zmienić. -Przepraszam cię, April- westchnęła ciężko Renet.- To był głupi pomysł. -Spoko, nic nie szkodzi- uspokoiła się rudowłosa.- ale dam ci dobrą radę. Nigdy więcej nie zajmuj się historią. Mistrzyni Czasu skinęła głową uśmiechając się. Patrząc na przyjaciółkę wybuchła głośnym śmiechem. Ona zrobiła to samo. Chłopaki także zaczęli chichotać. -Widzisz, Raph. Tak trudno przerosić?-zaśmiał się Mikey. -A wiesz jak trudno dostać pięścią w nos?!- krzyknął zdenerwowany brat. Wtem nagle zatrzęsła się ziemia a następnie zgasło światło. -Co jest?-spytał Leo. Donnie poświecił ekranem telefonu. -Hmm…Może elektryczność padła?-zastanawiał się.- Pójdę sprawdzić. -A to trzęsienie ziemi?-zapytała April. -Możliwe, że cos na powierzchni-rzekł Leo patrząc w górę. -Po chwili prąd wrócił. Drgania jednak nie ustąpiły. Żółwie i April pobiegli na górę. Renet musiała wrócić do przyszłości. Leonardo otworzył pokrywę studzienki. Przyjaciele wyszli na zewnątrz. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Dziewczyny nagle cos usłyszała. -To jakieś znajome dźwięki -powiedziała nasłuchując.- Za mną! Żółwie pobiegły tam, gdzie pokazała przyjaciółka. Po piętnastu minutach biegu chłopaki stanęli dysząc ciężko. -Jesteś pewna, że idziemy w dobrą stronę?-spytał Raph. -Tak-odparła. -To dokąd teraz?-dodał Leo. April zamknęła oczy starając skupić. Jednak nic nie usłyszała. Jedynie warkot silników samochodowych. -I?-dopytywał Leo. -Ja… ja nie wiem-wykrztusiła niedowierzając. -Jak to nie wiesz?!-zdziwił się Raphael.-Przez piętnaście minut prowadziłaś nas na manowce. -Raph, nie zaczynaj!-warknął Leo.-Daj jej się skupić. Nastolatka próbowała z całych sił, ale na darmo. -Jestem pewna, że coś słyszałam-starała się przekonać przyjaciół. -Spokojnie-pocieszał ją Donnie. -Pewnie ci się przesłyszało-rzekł żółw w czerwonej bandanie.- Słuch spłatał ci figla. -April westchnęła ciężko spuszczając głowę. -No gratulację, Raph!- zdenerwował się Donnie. -Co znowu?-spytał zaskoczony. -Straciła pewność siebie- uświadomił mu Leo.- Przez ciebie! -Czyli, że to moja wina?!-wkurzył się Raphael. -Tak!- odparł Leonardo. Zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć a potem urządzać sprzeczkę stulecia! -Chłopaki, proszę, nie kłóćcie się-mówiła April. -Wiecie, mam was dość!-Raphowi puściły nerwy.- Nie chce was więcej widzieć!!! Słowa brata zbiły Leo, Donniego i Mikey’ go z nóg. -My ciebie też nie!-odrzekł najstarszy. April zszokowały słowa przyjaciół. W tej samej chwili usłyszała ten sam dźwięk co wcześniej. -Znów słyszę!-zawołała.-Chodźcie! Cała trójka pobiegła za dziewczyną. Raphael natomiast wrócił do kanałów. Po drodze zniszczył skrzynkę na listy i kosz ze śmieciami. Tymczasem April wraz z chłopakami znaleźli źródło trzęsień-Krathatrogona. Był ostatnim, któremu udało się zostać na Ziemi po inwazji. Przyjaciele obserwowali robala a także Stopoboty strzegące go. -Co robimy, Leo?-spytała April lecz nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Odwróciła się, ale tam nikogo nie było. -Leo? Chłopaki! Gdzie jesteście?!-wołała. Zaczęła rozglądać się i szukać przyjaciół. Nagle usłyszała wyraźne krzyki bólu. -Chłopcy!-zawołała przerażona dziewczyna. Rozdział IV ~Bolesne otrząśniecie~ '' April pobiegła za krzykami. Po chwili one umilkły i dziewczyna nie wiedziała gdzie ma szukać przyjaciół. Błąkając po ciemności cały czas ich nawoływała. Wtem usłyszała jakieś szmery oraz kroki. Przestraszona zaczęła się cofać. Czując, że dotknęła czegoś plecami krzyknęła po czym rozwinęła Tessen odwracając. Z ciemności wyszedł Donnie. Nastolatka odetchnęła z ulgą. -Donnie, całe szczęście, że to ty-powiedziała.- A gdzie Leo i Mikey? Żółw nic nie odpowiedział. Nastolatka zauważyła dziwne zachowanie przyjaciela. Jego oczy były zupełnie białe. Po chwili przyszli Michelangelo oraz Leonardo. Oni także byli jacyś inni. -Chłopaki?! Donnie! Co się z wami dzieje?!-spytała nieco wystraszona. To był dopiero początek horroru. Nagle dziewczyna usłyszała czyjś szyderczy śmiech. Pojawił się Shreeder. -Zgładzić ją!-rozkazał. Żółwie wyciągnęły broń wyraźnie przygotowane do ataku. -Chłopaki, przecież to ja, April!-zawołała próbując ich powstrzymać jednak nic nie pomogło. Dziewczyna rzuciła się do ucieczki. Lecz drzwi zagrodził jej Mikey. Na szczęście nastolatka zauważyła otworzone okno. Musiała się tylko wspiąć na górę co nie było takie proste, gdy atakowali ją przyjaciele po praniu mózgu. Leo rzucił się na nią z zamachniętą kataną. April uniknęła ciosu po czym wskoczyła na żółwia i wdrapała się na parapet. Uciekła. Chłopaki chcieli za nią pobiec. -Stać!-zatrzymał ich Shreeder.- Ona tu wróci razem z tym czwartym. Dziewczyna biegnąc starała skontaktować się z Raphem, ale on nie odbierał. Próbowała jeszcze kilka razy lecz na próżno. Rudowłosa wleciała do kryjówki jak torpeda. Zdziwił ja widok, który zobaczyła. -Raph, co ty robisz?-spytała żółwia. -Jak to co?-odparł zdenerwowanym głosem.-Wynoszę się. Nie będę tu dłużej mieszkać. -To gdzie pójdziesz?-dociekała dalej zdziwiona. -Jeszcze nie wiem. Byle jak najdalej stąd!-burknął Raphael. -Twoi bracia są w niebezpieczeństwie!-oznajmiła April. -Tak? To niech sami sobie pomogą-rzekł obojętnie. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami ciężko wzdychając. -Dobra, to spróbujemy inaczej-mruknęła pod nosem. Podeszła stanowczym krokiem do Raphaela po czym wyrwała mu siłą sai z ręki a tym samym przerwała pakowanie się żółwia. -Słuchaj Raph-zaczęła.- Nie zachowuj się jak ostatni egoista. Leo , Mikey i Donnie są pod kontrolą Shreedera Wyprał im mózgi. Musisz im pomóc nawet jeśli cię wkurzają. To twoi bracia! Do młodego Ninjy dopiero teraz dotarło co zrobił.. Powiedział o kilka słów za dużo. Stał zszokowany. -Chodź za mną- powiedziała dziewczyna. -Nie mogę-odparł siadając. -Co się stało?-spytała podchodząc.- Dlaczego nie możesz? -Jak mogłem powiedzieć im, że nie chce ich więcej widzieć?-zastanawiał się.-To koniec. -Ale o czym ty mówisz?-dopytywała dalej. -Splinter ostrzegał mnie bym panował nad gniewem bo mogę przez niego stracić braci-westchnął.- I to właśnie zrobiłem. -Raph, jeśli im pomożesz i przerosisz to myślę, że ci wybacza-podniosła go na duchu.-Chodź, nie mamy wiele czasu. Żółw pobiegł za nastolatką. Zamierzał pomóc braciom, ale cały czas zadawał sobie pytanie: Czy uda mu się to zrobić? ''Rozdział V ~Kontrolowane umysły~ Przyjaciele dotarli pod siedzibę Shreedera. Zdziwiła ich panująca cisza w budynku. Raphowi nie dawała spokoju myśl: Czy uda mu się uratować braci? Czy wybaczą mu? -Dobra, chodź-powiedział do April. -Zaczekaj-zatrzymała go dziewczyna łapiąc za skorupę.- Nie widzisz ile tu jest Stopobotów? -Sorry, zamyśliłem się-odparł potrząsając głową. -O co znowu chodzi?-spytała nieco poddenerwowana. -Nie wiem czy dam radę im pomóc-mruknął. -Co ty, poddajesz się? Ty, najtwardszy z braci?-niedowierzała.- Tego co zrobiłeś nie cofniesz, ale możesz to naprawić. Musisz tylko w siebie uwierzyć. Po tych słowach żółwiowi od razu wróciła pewność siebie. Wyjął sai, zakręcił nimi dodając: -Idziemy! -I to rozumiem-rzekła z uśmiechem przyjaciółka. Dziewczyna wraz z Raphaelem zakradli się pod otworzone okno, którym nastolatka wcześniej uciekła. Zielonooki podsadził ją po czym sam wskoczył do środka. -Widzisz ich gdzieś?-szepnęła April. -Nie, za to widzę kupę Stopobotów –odparł. -Da się jakoś ich obejść? -Raczej nie. Trzeba tam zejść i je rozwalić. -Mówisz tak bo nie ma innego wyjścia czy chcesz się po prostu wyżyć? -Chodź. -Super. Przyjaciele zeskoczyli na dół. O dziwo żaden nie drgnął. Ani jeden nie zaatakował. April podeszła do jednego z nich. W dotyku był miękki jak poduszka. Nagle odpadła mu głowa. Dziewczyna cofnęła się wołając: -Raph, to pułapka! Wtem ze wszystkich stron zaczęto do nich strzelać. Przyjaciele musieli zwiewać. Jeden z pocisków trafił żółwia w skorupę. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało. -April!-krzyknął skacząc na nastolatkę by nie trafił ją wystrzał. Pomagając jej wstać spytał: -Żyjesz? -Tak-odparła. -Musimy się stąd wynosić! Nagle wszystko ustało. Nastała natomiast cisza. Wtem znikąd stanęli przed dwójką Leo, Donnie i Mikey. Byli przygotowani do walki. Tak samo jak Raph. Pobiegli w ich stronę, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzali bić się z bratem. Ominęli go, natomiast złapali April. -Co wy robicie?!-zapytała zdziwiona.- Przecież to ja, wasza przyjaciółka! -Puśćcie ją!- krzyknął Raph. Zamierzał podbiec do dziewczyny lecz zatrzymały go Stopoboty czyhające w ukryciu. Przyszedł także Shreeder. -Wiedziałem, że wrócisz-zwrócił się do April.- I przyprowadziłaś mi czwartego żółwia. Teraz ma zemsta się dopełni. Stockman! Do Sali weszła zmutowana mucha z dużym robakiem w szczypcach. -To k-k-kto pierwsz-sz-szy?-spytał. -Dziewczyna-odpowiedział Oroku Saki. Baxter podszedł do nastolatki. -C oto jest?-zapytała patrząc na robala. -Dż-dż-dżdżownica do pra-a-ania móz-z-zgu- odparł Stockman. April nie chciała dopuścić, by robak wlazł do jej ucha. Donnie przytrzymał jej głowę dziewczyny i zmutowana mucha wsadziła dżdżownice. -Zostawcie ja!-zawołał Raph. Nagle przyjaciółka krzyknęła z bólu. -Nie!!!-wydarł się żółw. Po chwili Donatello, Leonardo o Michelangelo puścili ją. Nastolatka wstała po czym otworzyła oczy. Były białe. -April!-krzyknął Raphael. Rozdział VI ~”Przypomnij sobie”~ Dziewczyna patrzyła swymi białymi oczami na Rapha. Budziły w żółwiu grozę. Kunoichi wydawała się być zadowolona sądząc po jej uśmiechu. Przyjaciel jednak dostrzegł w bieli gniewu oraz potęgi czający się strach. Dużo strachu. Próbował uciec, ale ręce Stopobotów były za silne. Oplotły jego ciało niczym jadowite węże napawające się jego cierpieniem i niemocą. Widział, że ta pełna wściekłości młoda kobieta to tak naprawdę wołająca o pomoc szesnastoletnia April. To samo ujrzał w swych braciach. Gdyby mogli to zaczęliby krzyczeć z bólu błagając o ratunek. Widoki te przerażały Raphaela. Ogarnęła go wielka bezradność. Czuł, że nie da sobie rady. Nagle przypomniały mu się wszystkie złe rzeczy, które zrobił-bicie Mikey’ go, kłótnie z Leo, szczególnie tą ostatnią kiedy powiedział „ Nie chce was więcej widzieć”. Przestał próbować ucieczki, gdyż uznał, że to bez sensu. Shreeder rzekł do nastolatki: -Teraz jesteś moja. -Tak, mistrzu- oprała głosem podobnym do głosu robota. Oroku Saki podszedł do Raphaela. Podniósł mu głowę patrząc w rozświetlona, jaskrawozielone oczy. -Przegrałeś- zaśmiał się szyderczo.- I znowu przejmę nad tobą kontrolę. Żółw naprawdę czuł, że przegrał. Miał gdzieś, co Shreeder z nim zrobi. Mógł go nawet zabić. Jego bracia oraz przyjaciółka przyglądali się chichocząc złośliwie. Gdy Raph usłyszał te śmiechy w głowie rozbrzmiały mu słowa April: „ Tego co zrobiłeś nie cofniesz, alem orzesz to naprawić. Musisz tylko w siebie uwierzyć". Wtedy doznał olśnienia. Nie mógł się poddać. Musi uwierzyć, że da radę. Rodzina go potrzebuje! Obudził w sobie tak wielką siłę i determinacje jakich wcześniej nie doświadczył. Gdy Stockman miał już włożyć robaka w jego ucho, Raphael wyrwał się oprawcom. Chwycił muchę za czułki po czym rzucił nią o ścianę. Wyciągnął sai czekając na atak wrogów. Stopoboty podbiegły ze wszystkich stron. Raph jednak tak był skupiony na walce, że żaden szept nie mógł go zaskoczyć. Po krótkiej chwili w sali pozostały tylko resztki robotów, ale Shreeder nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa. -Brać go!-rozkazał żółwiom i April. Kontrolowani przyjaciele ruszyli na Raphaela. On natomiast miał plan-najpierw musi wypędzić robaka z umysłu dziewczyny a potem reszty. Wcielił go w życie. Tłukąc z każdym na przemian starał uświadomić nastolatce kim jest. W końcu przyszpilił ja do ściany mówiąc: -Nieźle, April, ale nadal nie masz umiejętności prawdziwej Ninja i nigdy ich mieć nie będziesz! Szesnastolatka złapała się za gardło, drgnęła i wypluła robaka. -Wybacz te słowa- powiedział.- Szczerze to tak nie myślę. -Spoko, wiem, że jeszcze mi brakuje do doskonałości-odrzekła z uśmiechem. -Nic ci nie jest? -Nie. Musisz mi pomóc doprowadzić ich do porządku. April kiwnęła głową. Ruszyli. Ona próbowała oprzytomnieć Donniego, on Leo i Mikey’ go. Dziewczyna nie dawała sobie rady z przyjacielem gdyż był od niej szybszy oraz zwinniejszy Wreszcie chcąc to zakończyć popchnął rudowłosą do ściany. Nastolatka starała się podnieść, ale straszny widok jaki zobaczyła sprawił, ze skamieniała. Donatello wyciągnął ostrze naginaty. -Donnie, nie!!!-krzyknęła. Żółw zamachnął się i… Rozdział VII ~Zostawiony brat~ …uderzył grotem niecały centymetr od głowy dziewczyny ucinając kawałek jej rudych włosów. April siedziała nie mogąc ruszyć ani wydusić z siebie słowa. Mogła jedynie trząść ze strachu. Nagle zauważyła coś dziwnego. W białych ślepiach zobaczyła przebłysk mahoniowych oczu. Najwyraźniej jej krzyk przypomniał mu dawne życie. Żółw złapał swoją szyję jęcząc. Nastolatka błyskawicznie wstała łapiąc go za skronie. Wysłała fale telepatyczne starając przypomnieć mu przeszłość jak niegdyś Splinterowi. Wreszcie Donnie wypluł robaka. - Wszystko dobrze?-spytała. -Nic mi nie jest-odparł kaszląc. -Chodź, pomóżmy Raphowi- rzekła pomagając wstać przyjacielowi. Oboje podbiegli do niego. Wzięli na siebie Mikey’ go. Żółw był niezwykle zwinny. Za każdym razem gdy Donatello zamachnął kijem lub April Tessenem on unikał ciosu jakby to była dziecinna zabawa. Jednak w końcu skacząc potknął się. Przyjaciele mogli wykorzystać ta chwilę. Donie przytrzymał go bronią a dziewczyna złapała za głowę mówiąc: -Mikey, przypomnij sobie kim jesteś. Żółw zawył i wykrztusił ohydne stworzenie. Cała trójka pobiegła do Leo. -Raph, jak sobie radzisz?-spytał Michelangelo. -No bywało lepiej- odpowiedział brat wycierając usta ręką. Przyjaciele stanęli przygotowani do walki. Leonardo ścisnął mocniej miecze w obu dłoniach. Zmarszczył czoło i ruszył. Z czwórką „wrogów” nie dawał sobie rady. Shreeder spojrzał na postać ukrytą w mroku. Żółwie wraz z dziewczyną usłyszeli dziwne syczenie. Popatrzyli za siebie. Stała tam Karai. -Jeszcze jej tu brakowało-rzekł Raphael. Musieli podzielić się na dwa zespoły: Raph i Donnie walczyli z wężycą a April i Mikey z Leo. -Pamiętaj, nie może nas ukąsić-przestrzegał Donnie brata. -Tak, wiem-odrzekł. Tymczasem Michelangelo oraz rudowłosa próbowali jakoś wykiwać Leo co było bardzo trudne zważywszy, że to najstarszy najlepszy uczeń Splintera. Żółw w końcu odepchnął nastolatkę do ściany a pod nieuwagę brata ugodził go w pierś nad skorupą. -Mikey!-zawołała przerażona dziewczyna. Przyjaciel odczuł palący ból. Stracił zupełnie czucie w lewej ręce. April podbiegła do niego. Podtrzymując krzyknęła do Raphaela i Donatello: -Chłopaki! Musimy spadać! -Co?-zdziwił się Raph.- Przecież wygrywamy! -Nie ma czasu na dyskusje. Szybko!-poganiała. Drużyna podbiegła do siebie. Żółw w czerwonej bandanie cisnął bombę dymną. -Za nimi!-rozkazał Shreeder. Leo wraz z Karai ruszyli w pościg. Tymczasem donnie, Mikey, Raph oraz April dotarli do kryjówki. -Dlaczego kazałaś się nam wycofać?!-pytał wkurzony Raphael.- Mogliśmy ich już załatwić i przywrócić Leo pamięć. -Zrobiłam to bo musiałam- tłumaczyła.- Dla Mikey’ go. -A co z nim nie tak?!-dociekał dalej podenerwowany. -Jest ranny, nie rozumiesz?!- wyjawiła. Michelangelo nagle pobladł. April podeszła do niego. -Donnie, spójrz na ta ranę a ja pójdę po apteczkę- powiedziała. Żółw posłusznie popatrzył na uraz. Wtem bratu zakręcił osie w głowie po czym zemdlał. -Mikey! Mikey!-wołała Raph. W tym samym czasie wróciła dziewczyna z apteczka. Donatello szybko opatrzył raną a następnie podwiązał mu rękę by nie uraził obrażenia. -To wszystko moja wina- obarczał się Raphael. -Przestań, nic mu nie będzie-uspakajał go Donnie. Rana nie jest głęboka. Wyliże się. Nastolatka polała Michelangelo zimną wodą. Żółw otworzył oczy. Wtem ponownie rozbłysło jaskrawe, oślepiające przyjaciół. Wyskoczyła z niego Renet. -Cześć wam-powiedziała machając ręką.- Co u was? - Nie najlepiej-odparła April. -Mikey?-spytała zdziwiona.- Co ci się stało? -Nic mi nie jest, wszystko spoko- odrzekł żółw uśmiechając szeroko.- Au! Nagle cała piątka usłyszała brzęk metalu. Brzęk mieczy. -To Leo- powiedział Raph. -Razem z Karai- dodał Donnie.- Nie mogą wejść do kryjówki. -Ruchy!-zawołał starszy brat. Rozdział VIII ~ Rodzina, ważna rzecz~ Przyjaciele wyjęli broń biegnąc do wyjścia. -Zaczekajcie!-krzyknął Michelangelo. -Mikey, nie obraź się, ale w tym stanie nie pomożesz nam- odparła April. -Więc siedź na tyłku i czekaj na nas-dodał Raphael. -Raph!-zawołał Donnie. Żółw zwrócił się do brata. On i dziewczyna patrzyli lodowatym wzrokiem. Ich spojrzenie było tak zimne, ze młodemu Ninjy przeszły ciarki po plecach. -To znaczy-ciągnął zakłopotany.- Nie chcemy by stała ci się jeszcze większa krzywda. I tak napędziłeś nam niezłego stracha. -Dobra, idźcie-przerwał mu Mikey nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć na tą ckliwą scenkę. -Zostanę z nim-wtrąciła Renet. -Super- odrzekła April. Pobiegli do korytarzy kanałów. Tej dwójki jednak nigdzie nie było widać ani słychać. -Gdzie oni poszli?-zastanawiał się Donatello. -Leo i Karai. Naprawdę dobrany duet-narzekał Raph. Nagle przyjaciółka wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo. Potem usłyszała syczenie węży. Odwracając się zobaczyła dwa białe węże, których ogony nie miały końca. -Donnie za tobą!-krzyknęła. Cisnęła Tessenem w stworzenia. Wreszcie Karai wyszła z ukrycia a za nią Leonardo. -Musimy ich stąd wywabić-rzekł Donnie. -Zajmijcie się Leo, ja biorę Karai-odparła April. To nie było takie trudne, gdyż dziewczyna-wąż już była wkurzona i od razu pobiegła za rudowłosą. O wiele gorsze zadanie mieli Donnie wraz z Raphem. Leo patrzył na swych braci jakby chciał ich pożreć. To nie był wzrok tego samego żółwia. Raphael jednak tak jak wcześniej dostrzegł w białych ślepiach pełnych odwagi, siły i gniewu wystraszone spojrzenie Leonardo. -Leo, otrząśnij się- mówił. Brat parsknął szyderczym śmiechem. Pobiegł atakując chłopaków kataną. Raphael odepchnął miecz a Donatello uderzył żółwia w skorupę. -Przestań, jesteśmy rodziną, przypomnij sobie!-zawołał Donnie. Nagle najstarszy złapał się za głowę krzycząc. Później przez ułamek sekundy Raph zauważył niebieskie oczy brata. -Donnie, już prawie-powiedział. Wtem Leonardo wstał, schował katanę i pobiegł przez korytarze. -Biegnie do kryjówki-stwierdził Donatello. -Zaczekaj!-krzyknął Raph. Ruszyli za bratem. Leo wleciał do domu jak szalony. Padł na kolana, zawył i wypluł robaka. Mikey był pewny, że najstarszy wciąż jest pod kontrolą Shreedera. Wyrwał Renet kostur z rak po czym rzucił nim w żółwia. -Mikey, stój! On…-próbowała go zatrzymać dziewczyna. Wtedy właśnie wbiegli do kryjówki Raphael z Donniem. Chłopaki i dziewczyna szybko zorientowała się, że Leonardo nie miał w sobie insekta. Co gorsza on wyglądał na martwego. -Aaa!!! Zabiłem go!-spanikował Mikey. Podbiegł do brata próbując go dobudzić. -Leo? Leo, stary!-wołał.- Nie rób mi tego! Nie korkuj mi tutaj! -Uspokój się, przecież on żyje- rzekł Raph. Mikey spojrzał na Leonardo. Żółw podnosząc się masował sobie głowę po nieprzyjemnym zderzeniu z Berłem Czasu. -Leo!-zawołał rzucając mu się na szyję.- Ty żyjesz! Ty żyjesz! Ty ży… Ty głąbie! Chcesz ,żebym dostał przez ciebie zawału? -To raczej ja dostałbym go przez ciebie –odparł najstarszy nieco zły. -Co racja to racja, Mikey-dodał Donnie. -Eee… chłopaki, gdzie jest April?-spytała Renet. -April!!!-krzyknął Donatello.- Zostawiliśmy ją samą z Karai! Wszyscy szybko pobiegli na powierzchnię. Wychodząc ze studzienki rozdzielili się. Nie trzeba było długo dziewczyny szukać. Biegnąc wpadła wprost na żółwia we fioletowej bandanie. -April! -Donnie? -Nic ci nie jest? -Spokojnie, nie ugryzła mnie. Przyjaciele pobiegli z powrotem do kanałów. Reszta także. Jedynie Leo stal przy włazie patrząc na księżyc. -Leo, nie idziesz?-spytał zdziwiony Raph. -Karai-mruknął pod nosem. -Teraz jej nie pomogliśmy, ale to przecież jeszcze nie koniec-podniósł go na duchu brat. Najstarszy uśmiechnął się delikatnie po czym poszedł za Raphaelem do domu. Kiedy dotarli, Renet popatrzyła na przyjaciół rozczarowanym wzrokiem. -Niestety, musze już iść-powiedziała. -Och, naprawdę nie możesz zostać?-zapytał Mikey. -Nie, ale mam nadzieje, że jeszcze się zobaczymy-odrzekła. Otworzyła portal, pocałowała Mikey’go w policzek na do widzenia i odeszła. Michelangelo posmutniał. Raph stał zmieszany, gdyż miał coś bardzo ważnego o powiedzenia. -Chłopaki, ja chciałem was… przeprosić-wykrztusił.- Nie powinienem mówić, ze nie chce was więcej widzieć. Bracia poparzyli na siebie zdziwieni. -To jest też nasz wina, Raph-odparł Leo.- My zaczęliśmy tę kłótnię i to my powinniśmy cię przerosić. Wyciągnął do niego rękę. -Zgoda?-spytał. -Zgoda-odrzekł Raphael podając mu dłoń. Splinter przyglądał się całej sytuacji z uśmiechem. -Mój synu!-zawołał.- Chodź ze mną. -Już idę, mistrzu-odpowiedział żółw. Poszedł do dojo gdzie czekał już szczur. -Jestem z ciebie dumny, Raphaelu- rzekł. -Dziękuję, sensei. Szkoda tylko, że nie rozmawiasz już ze swoim kuzynem-spuścił głowę. Splinter zaśmiał się. -Nie było żadnego kuzyna-wyjawił..- Zmyśliłem tą historię by cię czegoś nauczyć. I widzę, że to pomogło. Co prawda nie radzisz sobie jeszcze całkowicie z gniewem, ale potrafisz naprawić swój błąd. -To nie tylko moja zasługa-zaprzeczył.- Nie udało by mi się bez chłopaków, bez April no i bez ciebie, sensei. -I to jest właśnie, Raphaelu siła rodziny. Zawsze może pomóc, ale nigdy nie da się jej pokonać-wytłumaczył. -Masz racje, mistrzu-odrzekł z uśmiechem. 'The End' '''Okay... z mojeje strony to wszystko... dzięki za uwagę i komy... już niedługo kolejne opo :D' Może przez niektórych wyczekiwane? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zakończone